Evil Is A Woman
by frostygossamer
Summary: Ruby has a deal in mind. AU. Eighth in my 'Evil Is As Evil Does' sequence. Wincest relationship.


Summary: Ruby has a deal in mind. AU. Eighth in my 'Evil Is As Evil Does' sequence. Wincest relationship.

* * *

><p>Evil Is A Woman by frostygossamer<p>

* * *

><p>PoV: Ruby, demon with an agenda<p>

* * *

><p>You may have been wondering when I would turn up? No? Well, here I am.<p>

And here are the Winchesters, drawing up in their Chevy Impala right outside the bar, where I'm sitting stirring a Martini with a pink straw. I take a drink as the boys enter the place. The don't recognise me. They haven't met me yet.

They sit at the bar and order some drinks. Judging by the bulge of Dean's wallet, they seem to have money. That's kinda novel for them.

I slide over and sit beside Dean. He notices me right away.

"Hi", he says, grinning cheekily.

His brother doesn't look too friendly. I give him a wink. He looks away.

"The name's Ruby", I say. That's the name I'm using these days, up here.

Dean chuckles. "Hello, Precious", he answers. "I'm Dean". He jerks a thumb over his shoulder at his brother. "This is Sam."

If there was room to slip a blade between the two of them, I would lure Dean outside and use my demon mojo on him. If I could just play succubus to this pretty stud one time, I could add his soul to my tally, no problem. I could see it in his sexy green eyes. This boy was ready for corruption.

But the cement bonding these two boys together is like superglue. And no matter how many drinks we have, it doesn't look like Dean is going anywhere without his kid brother.

So I get creative. I spike the big guy's drink, with something very special.

* * *

><p>PoV: Dean Winchester, son of John, protector of Sam, killer<p>

* * *

><p>The blonde was certainly hot. And, yes, I was sorely tempted. But I knew what Sam would do. I'd seen it before, and it wasn't pretty. Sam didn't like to see my eyes wandering, so I tried not to look interested. My Sam didn't deserve to be played.<p>

She seemed like fun. And she did kinda drink like a fish, easy meat. But as the evening wore on, I began to wonder if she was gonna drink us both under the table. Sam was starting to sway on his stool, so I decided that was enough for one night, and said goodbye to the chick to take Sam back to our motel.

Sam complained that his head was spinning. We left the Impala and walked. Suddenly he crumpled onto the ground, and I knelt down beside him.

"You OK, Sam?", I asked worrying. His eyes were swimming.

And then, right before my eyes, he aged.

"Hell", I thought. "Not this again."

I slapped him around the face, and helped him back onto his feet. We stumbled back to the motel room. I let us in, and he staggered to the bathroom, barfing the evening's drinks into the bowl. He flushed, and splashed cold water onto his face. Then he looked into the mirror.

"Dean!", he yelled. "Oh Jeez!"

* * *

><p>PoV: Sam Winchester, lover of Dean, patricide, desperado<p>

* * *

><p>It was one helluva shock, you bet. But we've seen this kinda thing before. And it is reversible, usually. If just frightens the Hell out of you, that's all.<p>

Later that night Dean was lying in bed, apparently asleep, when I came back out of the bathroom again in my night things. I went over and sat heavily on the side of Dean's bed, with a grunt.

"Hey", Dean complained. "There is another bed in this room." He pointed across. "Your bed."

"I thought I was sleeping with you", I said.

"I don't sleep with old dudes", Dean retorted.

"Oh right", I said. "You're OK with breaking the incest barrier, but you got something against the age gap?"

"Uh, yeah, actually", Dean answered. "I don't make a habit of sleeping with guys older than, say, Dad."

"That's kinda picky", I pointed out. "Double standard maybe?"

"Sam", Dean explained, sitting up, "Putting the brother thing aside, I think of myself as a hot young guy, and I'm in a relationship with a hot younger guy. That sounds kinda workable. Sleeping with a guy twice my own age just feels unnatural. Is all."

He turned onto his side, facing away from me, and pretended to sleep again. I sighed and got up.

I walked over to the other bed and flopped down. My back twinged a little. I had been trying hard to be up about this thing all evening, but now I was feeling pretty bad. I was a sexagenarian with grey hair, wrinkles and a bad back, and now my guy wanted nothing to do with me anymore. Forever, cos I was only gonna get older. This was so unfair. I sat awhile and moped.

The silence was getting to Dean. He looked at me over his shoulder and asked, "You gonna get some sleep or what?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah", I answered, without moving.

Dean considered. "Look", he said. "You wanna come in with me, you can. Just don't try anything. This is kinda weird for me too, you know."

I didn't wait for him to change his mind. I slipped, as nimbly as I still could, into bed behind Dean.

Dean turned over and looked me in the face.

"I do still love you, Sam", he said. "It'll just take me a while, that's all. We gonna get you back to normal tomorrow. But if we don't. Well, if we don't, we'll work something out."

He flopped onto his back. "I guess you can be my sugar daddy", he chuckled.

I hit him with a pillow.

The next day Dean went looking for Ruby. I stayed at the motel to do research.

I was just perusing a site about arthritis and joint pain when Dean returned. I quickly closed the browser tab.

"Any luck?", I asked, not expecting any.

"Sure", he sighed, flopping down on his bed.

"Sure?", I asked, excitedly. "You mean you found her?"

"She found me", he replied. "And she wants to make a deal."

"No deals", I said, firmly. "No deals. No way. Promise me, Dean, you're not gonna try swapping your life for mine. That's so not gonna work out."

"No, no, Sam", he replied, shaking his head. "It's not that kinda deal. She just wants us to do something for her. She wants us to bring her Castiel."

* * *

><p>PoV: Castiel, Angel of the Lord, newbie human<p>

* * *

><p>I came when Dean called. It was somewhat inconvenient, but he was still my current mission, so I complied.<p>

"You need me for something?", I asked, as I stood in their motel room.

"We have a problem, Castiel", Dean said, and pointed to an older person sitting on the bed farthest from the door.

I glanced at his soul. "Sam", I said. "What's the problem?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "He's been aged", he said. "Can't you see that?"

I looked again. "Ah yes", I agreed. "There seems to be some anomaly at work. Human aging normally procedes at a constant rate, does it not?"

"Oh, really?", Dean gasped, as if I had said something complex.

He waved his hands when I tried to explain more simply.

"Castiel, we need your help", he said. "We met a woman called Ruby, and she put some kinda hex on Sam."

Sam groaned.

"I know Ruby", I said. Dean looked surprised. "She's a demon", I continued. "I have had dealings with her before. In fact, last time we met, she was a little unhappy about the encounter."

"She wants us to bring you to her", Dean explained.

"Oh", I said. "And you have."

"What?", Dean snapped.

Just then a shot rang out, blowing the lock off of the door, and Ruby crashed into the room.

"Castiel", she yelled. "You owe me big time."

* * *

><p>PoV: Dean Winchester, son of John, protector of Sam, killer<p>

* * *

><p>It was as if a tornado had entered the room. Everything not tied down was flying round our heads. Castiel and Ruby were in the centre of the storm, and I couldn't see them properly, because of the flashes of ectoplasm bouncing off of the walls. I grabbed Sam and dragged him out of the room into the parking lot.<p>

We stood there and watched, while the entire motel took off in the twister, and pounded itself to wreckage.

After a while the debris settled and all went quiet. I looked at Sam, and Sam looked fine. His age was totally back to normal. I guessed that meant Ruby had been nixed.

Something stirred in the ruins. A small dusty figure extracted itself, and staggered out of the rubble. It was Castiel.

"Thank God", Sam gasped.

"Indeed", Castiel replied.

I slapped the little guy on the back and he looked kinda offended.

"It's meant to be encouraging", Sam explained.

"Oh", Castiel said. "I think I'll go now."

"Fine", Dean said. "And thanks."

"Don't mention it", Castiel replied. "It's all part of the service."

And with that there was a flapping-of-wings sound, a puff of wind and Castiel was gone.

Me and Sam looked at each other.

"I guess we need to find another motel", we said together.

The End


End file.
